Its a Text Thing
by Kits-X-Chan
Summary: Kyoto is just trying to enjoy her summer vacation when a certain someone returns in her life. Someone she CAN'T STAND...How ironic is it that that person she hates is going to live right next door?


**It's A Text Thing...**

**Prologue**

The sky was coloured red, orange, purple and blue as she made her way through the park. She passed by the frozen yogurt stand at the corner before the playground and thought of resting for a bit before going home again but she knew she had to get home on time.

The summer heat didn't bother her at all as she showed her student ID to the transit bus driver. Unfortunately, the air conditioner was busted and she was suddenly aware of the massive heat wave that struck the city of Tokyo. She held on to the metal bar beside her, only to let go of it. A fat man, who was sweating profusely, stood beside her. She covered her sensitive nose with her hand, getting a whiff of the man's scent.

_'Maybe I should have just walked home today...'_ she thought turning around. She opened her eyes only to see a brown t-shirt that said in white letters "Live Young, Die Hard..." She looked up from his chest only to land on the face of someone she thought was gone...

"Kouga..." she said as they both stared at each other

"Obaka-san..." Kouga replied back. She glared at him even more.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Kouga leaned against the silver pole that she had her hand on.

"Kyoto, im deeply offended that you would ask me that. I mean this is a free country and everyone is welcome to enter in and out as they please."

Kyoto looked out the window, trying her best to ignore the boy she hated so. Her stop came and Kyoto thanked God she wouldn't have to see Kouga again...hopefully. As she stepped off the bus Kouga followed at her hells.

"GOD, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Kyoto demanded, spinning around to face him. Kouga raised an eye brow at her and just blinked. He continued to walk ahead of her while she glared at his back. Kyoto ran to catch up with him. She stopped infront of him and put her hands on his shoulders. She glared at him and said, "Hold it Kouga Ookami! Tell me what are you really doing here!"

Kouga smirked, turned Kyoto around and pushed her as they walked down her street. Kyoto stopped dead in her tracks as soon as the view of her house came into view

The house next to hers was equally as big, but with a slightly different design and colour. The place where her neighbours used to live had a huge moving van in the drive way. There she saw her mother and father standing on the porch of that house. She saw two other adults standing beside them. Both couples looked so happy to see each other. Then Kyoto smelt the scent of wolves in the air...she took one look at the new neighbours and her face expression changed to complete and utter horror.

"Oh no...no...NOOOOO!" Kouga let go of her shoulders and smiled

"So I guess we're neighbours now!" Kyoto fell onto the grass repeating 'No' over and over again.

Kouga walked over to his new house and greeted his parents and Kyoto's parents. The Tama and Ookami family had been very close friends...except for Kyoto and Kouga. Since he was old enough to know how to hurt or the art of making fun of her, he took every opportunity to do so. Eventually the torture stopped when Kyoto was six...only because the Ookami's had moved away to America. She had been Kouga-free for ten years. Ten WONDERFUL years. Although ten years did Kouga some good, he got taller, he got himself a really good build and...and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoto screamed and rolled around on the ground until her father picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Keyo, don't get mad, get glad!" He said cheerfully as he walked up the Ookami's driveway

"Daddy please tell me that this is some horrible dream..." Kyoto buried her face into her fathers chest "Like any minute I'll wake up..."

Inutaisho smiled weakly at his old friends

"She still has a few things to work out..." He patted Kyoto on the head as she glared at her father.

"Oh Kyoto I'm not the same as I was ten years ago..." Kouga assured her.

Kyoto turned around and snickered

"Ya sure you're not Kouga..." With that Kyoto waved goodbye and walked over to her own home

"Kyoto! Get back here, don't be rude!" Izayoi (Mother) called to her as she watched her daughter walk up the front porch. Izayoi sighed and shook her head in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry..." She said putting her hand on Kouga's shoulder "She's being so rude. I don't understand why. You think after ten years she'd learn to forgive and forget..." Kouga looked at the house next to his, shrugged an smiled.

"Its okay I get it...She's still angry at me but she won't be for long." He leaned against the door frame and smiled to himself as his parents talked with Kyoto's.

"Kyoto I thought the way you acted to day was very rude. Right honey?" Izayoi turned from her plate of spaghetti to look at her husband at the other end of the dining room table.

"What? Yes the spaghetti is good hon-"

"Ahem!" Izayoi glared at him. Inutaisho slurped the rest of the noodle into his mouth and blinked.

"Oh...Um... Yes Kyoto the way you behaved was unacceptable, I want you to go apologize to Kouga...after dinner." He continued to eat his meal.

"Oh give her a break mom. Kouga was a total jackass to Kyoto when we were kids." InuYasha's voice interrupted the clashing of the fork to the plate.

"And where have YOU been young man?" Izayoi asked. InuYasha put his duffle bag down and sat beside Kyoto.

"Basketball practice, we had to practice-" InuYasha was cut off

"Oh god...InuYasha take a shower you stink like you rolled around in shit..."

"Shut up, you're the one who leaves the tampons in the garbage without wrapping them in tissue paper!"

"That's not me that's mom!"

"Oh..." both parent's blinked. Inutaisho looked at his wife and narrowed his eyes.

"Eww that's nasty Izayoi... you know you're supposed to flush them down the toilet!" Izayoi shook her head and continued to eat.

Kyoto pushed her bedroom door open and walked lazily to her bed. Sitting up and throwing her school bag onto her desk she heaved a heavy sigh.

_'I am so glad that school is over... No more books, exams, algebra...'_ She smiled, _'just no more school...'_

The view outside her window wasn't much of a view...just looking into another bedroom of the house next door. Kyoto got up and opened her window, hearing the sound of You've Made Us All Self-Conscious by the Audition coming through the window across from hers. Either they had like a thousand people rearranging all their stuff or someone had just chosen their room and had plugged in a stereo. The second one sounded about right to her. She leaned about half her body out the window to see who would be her new 'friend'

The scent of the new person was all too familiar to her when that person walked in front of the window. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing there...SHIRTLESS I might add. He turned around and looked out the window. He leaned on his window frame, supported by his arms. Kouga smiled. His black hair had been left down from his usual ponytail style. His blue eyes shining in the setting sunlight and he was smiling at her! Kyoto felt the heat creep upon her cheeks. She used her long silver locks to cover her face and shut her golden orbs, not wanting to look.

"No...this can't be happening...it can't..." she said as she shook her head.

"Well it is happening...so I guess you'll just have to get used to having me around." Kouga smirked. Kyoto sighed, closed her window and screamed.

_'NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!' _Kyoto thought as she rolled off her bed. from outside she heard Kouga yell

"Get used to me because there's no escape!"

_'No there will be...'_ she thought_ 'I'd rather die than be around him...'_


End file.
